


Yours Forever

by XOXO1Direction



Category: Janoskians, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: F/M, Hearbreak, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXO1Direction/pseuds/XOXO1Direction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel Sahyounie has always been protective over his little sister Riley. He even protects her from all the boys in the Janoskians. What happens when she starts to develop feelings for one of the boys? Will secrets be told? Will hearts be broken? Will love be found? Read to find out! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours Forever

Riley's P.O.V

"Riley, can you come down here for a minute, " My mom asked?

"Coming," I yelled down to my mom. I walked down the stairs.

"I'm in the kitchen," She said. I was walking into the kitchen looking at the ground.

"What do you need? I'm trying to finish my home.." I looked up and stopped talking. My brother Daniel was standing their along with our best friends.

"Riley, I've missed you," he said.

"Daniel, I've missed you too. When did you get back," I asked?

"I got back last night. All of us went to the Brook's house when we got back. It was late and Gina told us we could stay with her for the night." he said.

"I'm so happy that you're all back," I said looking at all of them.

"I have to go to work. I'll see you when I get home," mon said.

"Bye mom see you later," Skip and I said. I looked at the boys and started smiling.

"Group hug sluts," Beau yelled. I started laughing and then was trapped in a group hug with all of them.

"Alright, can't breath let go!" I said and they let me go. "How was your works tour," I asked them?

"It was amazing, but it would have been better if you were there Ri," Luke said. I looked down and blushed. Okay, so I guess your wondering why I blushed. Well, if you guessed I have a crush on Luke you guessed right.

"Awe, I wish I was there too, but school is still going on. Next tour I will be on the road with you guys. I promise!"

"You better be bitch," Beau yelled!

"The only bitch I see in here is you Beau," I said and the rest of the boys said "ohhhh." I started laughing.

"You better run Riley," Beaus said. I started laughing and ran for my life.

"Lukeey, save me," I said and ran behind Luke.

"Sorry Ri, you got your self in this situation." He said laughing.

"You're a meanieee," I said pouting. He started laughing and poked my cheek. I couldn't hold it in any longer I busted out laughing. I felt arms wrap around my waist and I got picked up and put over someones shoulder. I started screaming.

"I got you," Beau said.

"Beau put me down," I said kicking my legs in the air. He threw me on the couch.

"Tickle monster," he yelled and started tickling me.

"B-b-be-e-ea-a-au st-t-t-to-o-op-p t-t-tic-ck-k-kl-li-in-ng-g-g m-m-me," I said stuttering. I started squirming and moving. Beau ended up falling off the couch. We were both dying of laughter. Everyone else came to see what happened. They started laughing too.

"Who wants some dinner," I asked?

"I do," they all yelled.

"Ok, I'll go make some lasagna and everyone can stay in here and do whatever."

"Alright," they agreed. I walked into the kitchen. I got the pan out and put it on the counter. I was getting the ingredients out when someone came into the kitchen.

"RiRi do you want any help." I turned and saw Luke standing in the door way. I should have known it was him he only calls me RiRi.

"Sure, that'd be great," I said.

"Tell me what to do and I'll do it," he said.

"Can you get me the noodles, please" I asked?

"Sure," he said. He got them and came by me. I was cooking the sauce and he put the noodles in. We put it in the oven fifteen minutes later to bake. We walked out to the living room.

"Dinner should be done in about an hour. What do you guys want to do," I asked?

"Let's watch a movie until dinner is done, then we can eat and finish the movie," James said.

"Ok, what movie are we going to watch," I asked?

"Paranormal Activity 3," Jai said.

"Are you trying to give me nightmares," I asked Jai.

"Maybe," he said smirking. I say down next to Luke on the love seat since that was the only seat left.

"If I have nightmares it's your fault," I told Jai.

"Don't worry RiRi I'll protect you from the movie," Luke said.

"Thanks Lukeey. I always knew you were my favorite."I said and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, what about me," Beau yelled!

"What about you," I asked smirking?

"I thought I was your favorite," he said.

"Oh quit fighting the movie is starting," James said. We were quiet and watched the movie. A little while later the timer went off and dinner was finished.

"FOOD," Skip yelled. We walked into the kitchen and ate. After dinner, I cleaned the dishes with the help of Luke. After we finished watching the movie. I was sitting next to look and a scary part came on. I jumped on to Luke's lap. I realized what I did. I started blushing. Good thing the lights were off!

"Sorry," I said getting off and sitting next to him again.

"It's ok. I was warm," he said moving me back on his lap. He put his arms around my waist and I cuddled into him. 

We finished Paranormal Activity and the boy put the Women In Black in. I was still sitting in Luke's lap.

"Thanks boys I'm going to have nightmares tonight," I said to them. They started laughing. 

"You're all mean," I said.

"You love us," James said.

"Sometimes," I said.

"Alright the movies starting shut the fuck up bitches," Jai said. 

The movies was about half way over and my eyes started to close. I felt someone pick me up and bring me upstairs into my room. I opened my eyes a little and saw that it was Luke. I colsed my eyes again. He placed me on my bed. Me covered me p and was about to leave. I grabbed his arm.

"Luke stay with me. I don't want to have nightmares." I said.

"Skips gonna think something more of it and I don't want to hear shit from the boys," He said. I gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Please Lukeey, I'm gonna get scared. I'll tell the boy in the morning and then they won't gove you shit," I whined to him.

"Fine," he said. I smiled at him.

"Thanks Luke," I said.

"Yeah, yeah, you're lucky I like you," he said. 

"Um, no you actually love me," I said.

"Oh I do," he asked?

"Yeah, now shut up I'm trying to sleep." I said. He laughed. I closed my eyes. I felt Luke wrap his arm around my waist and pull me to his chest. I smiled and blushed. Good thing he couldn't see. 

"Night RiRi,"He said

"Night Lukeey," I said back. I closed my eyes and fell asleep in the arms of Luke Anthony Mark Brooks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!! :)


End file.
